russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 completes the new weekend primetime line-up
January 4, 2019 Beginning January 5, the new Kaibigan network IBC 13 stages a new shows and a new timeslot of a coup of your Kaibigan favorites to dominate our primetime treat every Saturday and Sunday, as a perfect mix of sports, entertainment, news and public service, and it looks like 13 is gunning for a much-bigger share of the market. The legendary Saturday primetime boasts of a curriculum-based sitcom, a hilarious gag show, and a drama anthology - Iskul Bukol, T.O.D.A.S. and Love Notes. Leading the weekend primetime treat is the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, topbilled by the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano as the cute and sassy high school girl of Diliman High School, every Saturday at 7 p.m. Outrageously delightful comedy hour continues in the longest-running, top-rating and multi-awarded gag show T.O.D.A.S., a mix of the classic humor of the hit 80s gag show with the modern antics and a bunch of knock-knock jokes and use in a sentence at 8 p.m., led by veteran comedian Joey de Leon meeta the Queen of All Media Kris Aquino with the rest of T.O.D.A.S. gang, including Mariel Rodriguez, Bobby Yan, Hans Mortel, Erika Padilla, Alfred Vargas, Jerald Napoles, Regine Angeles, Ramon Bautista and Jimmy Santos who delivers unlimited laughter every Saturday night. The romantic drama anthology Love Notes with love adviser Joe D'Mango at 9 p.m. with the story A Girl Who Took From Me, starring Kayne Lacuna and Mark Neumann, and directed by Andoy Ranay. In this episode, the story of Stephanie (Lacuna), a senior high school student whose her imitate girl has chosen to be the perfect heart of her love problems and her idealize by having a rosy life, forcing her to realize a young boy. She meet Kristoff (Neumann), a classmate who approached his love person. Also starring in this episode are Carlo Lacana, Ara Mina, DJ Durano, Neri Naig, Erika Rabara and Ryllah Mata. Beginning January 13, reinforcing the power-packed Sunday programming revolution is the 44th season of the PBA, dubbed as the 2019 Honda Click PBA Philippine Cup, which is set to kick-off with the PBA Leo Awards for the 2017-18 season at 2 p.m. before the opening ceremonies at the Philippine Arena in Bocaue, Bulacan at 2:30 p.m. and the first game between the Barangay Ginebra San Miguel and the TNT KaTropa will be played at 4:30 p.m. The doubleheader games will be airing every Saturday and Sunday at 3 p.m. The crowd-favorite reality talent show Talent ng Bayan moves to an earlier timeslot at 7:15 p.m. with action star Robin Padilla, continues to showcase a torrent of Filipino talents in performing arts like dancing and singing, and extraordinary acts like acrobatics, magicians, among others. The much-awaited live premiere telecast of the musical variety show Sarah G. Live, one of several new shows as IBC 13’s pipeline in the second half of 2019. with a live premiere telecast at 8:15 p.m. with our very own Popstar Royalty Sarah Geronimo as she conquers the stage as a total concert performer. The Asia's largest mixed martial arts (MMA) event ONE Championship returns to IBC 13 as the power-packed MMA show on television at 9:15 p.m. Showcasing our fighters every week, featuring the best Asian mixed martial artists and world champions with back-to-back, blow-by-blow and explosive matches. Completing the weekend salvo is Express Balita Weekend every Saturday at 10 p.m. and every Sunday at 10:15 p.m., anchored by Czarinah Lusuegro and Jess Caduco. The award-winning action-packed investigative documentary-reality public service program Bitag: The New Generation hosted by Ben Tulfo, moves to a new timeslot every Saturday at 10:30 p.m., a new breed of investigative journalists will face the abuses, negligence and scams of the new generation. Meanwhile, IBCinema presents The Michelle Ann Bonzo Story featuring the Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza in her title role on Saturday at 11:30 p.m., while the Hollywood movie treat Sunday's Big Night presents Mission: Impossible: Ghost Protocol on January 6 and Divergent on January 13 featuring Shailene Woodley as Beatrice Prior, on Sunday at 10:45 p.m. Following the weekend on-slaugh are the new timeslot of your weeknight brand of primetime television programming treat as a mix of news and entertainment, beginning January 21. First off is the family teleserye Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna? starring the Teleserye Princess Kylie del Rosario in its earlier timeslot at 5:45 p.m. The longest-running, top-rating and multi-awarded primetime news program Express Balita follows the teleserye at 6:30 p.m., anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar. The crowd-favorite game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with action star Cesar Montano as the game master, moves to a new timeslot at 7:30 p.m. The phenomenal top-rating fantaserye Rapunzel topbilled by the Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador moves to an earlier timeslot at 8:30 p.m., to be followed by the much-anticipated premiere of the reality show will find the next IBC star as 13 Star: The Search for the Next IBC Star with Cara Eriguel and Alwyn Uytingco at 9:15 p.m. where the auditions of IBC have the chance to their hopes and dreams. Two hit Koreanovelas back-to-back on Mondays to Thursdays, A New Leaf at 10 p.m. and Risky Romance at 10:30 p.m. DMZ TV Danze Party, the interactive MTV-style dance variety show with the trio of Megan Young, JC Tiuseco and DJ Tom Taus on Fridays (simulcast on 89 DMZ). Then, the late-night newscast News Team 13 at 11 p.m. anchored by the formidable tandem of veteran newscasters Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel. 'Trivia' :The top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol, a curriculum-based distance learning comedy program that Dolphy had before; and the self-titled musical-variety show Sarah G. Live, which is a kind of show Nora Aunor, Maricel Soriano, Sharon Cuneta and Alma Moreno has done in the past.